We Had a Good Run
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: One shot. Jay and Erin have a past. What happens when Erin see's him on her television?


"Has the game started yet?" Erin rushed into the apartment she shared with Kim Burgess. She threw her bag and keys on the table and ran into the living room.

"Not yet, Extra is on right now. You have like ten minutes," Kim put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Thank god. I tried my best to get out of there earlier. They just wouldn't shut up," Erin laughed as she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat next to her best friend. "What are we watching again?"

"Extra," Kim shrugged. "I don't know it is on before the game I figured I'd just watch it."

"I have never heard of this show before," Erin laughed.

"It's one of those celebrity are just like us shows. They do interview and stuff too," Kim explained.

"And who are they interviewing today?" Erin glanced at the screen.

"Um, I think the guy's name is Jay. He's in a new movie or something," Kim said as she stared at her phone.

"Jay Halstead?" Erin questioned as she stared at the TV screen. "So you're saying that you've been watching this, and knew Jay Halstead was on this television right now, and you didn't even tell me?" She interrogated.

"I knew that name sounded familiar, I just couldn't place where," Kim laughed. "I thought you were over him?"

"I am over him. I just didn't know he got casted in a movie. I mean that's been his dream all along," she quickly recovered. "I mean last I heard, he was doing well on some TV show. But he's always wanted to be in movies. I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, sure," Kim rolled her eyes at Erin and smirked.

Just as they quieted down the interviewer asked 'are you single?'

"This is something I'm not quite sure I could handle hearing," Erin curled up and listened intently.

But, then Jay answered, 'I am very single.' he laughed. Erin loved his laugh. It wasn't his I'm totally in love with you laugh, but it was close enough.

The interviewer looked into the camera and said 'hear that ladies, this hunk is single. So, this new movie you're starring in is all about a great love story. I'm genuinely curious. Have you ever been in love?'

Jay looked into the camera, with a little smirk. That smirk Erin also loved. 'I've been in the kind of love one only dreams about.'

"Woah," Erin looked at Kim. "He never told me he loved me. That's one of the reasons we broke up. He couldn't say it," Erin revealed shocked. "And here he is confirming his love for someone else. I mean I felt that he loved me, but he never said it. It was always an underlying issue for me."

"Maybe he's talking about you," Kim consoled.

"He's not, he can't be, if he couldn't say it then, what makes you think he could do it now? I mean it was ten years ago. He must have fallen in love with somebody after me. God, it's been ten years and I'm still not over him," Erin sadly admitted.

"You should give him a call," Kim suggested. "Because to me, it doesn't look like he's over you either."

"Yeah, I guess," Erin turned her phone in her hand. Seriously debating on calling him. "What if his number has changed?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kim encouraged. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Erin interrogated.

"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts and your phone," Kim pushed and walked into her bedroom.

Erin stared at her phone and turning it in her hand. There were so many thoughts running through her head. Would he answer? Did he still have her number in his phone? Did he want to even hear from her? He's an actor now, would he even want to associate with her? Doesn't he have actor friends now? She sat there and chugged half her beer and unlocked her phone. She found the name she put him under. Her finger hovered under the contact 'DON'T CALL'. Her heart began to race as her thumb grazed the glass, and the screen changed to calling. She slowly lifted the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. The ringing that went on for hours, well probably only seconds. Then she heard it, his voice.

"Yeah?" He called, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Um, hey," Erin spoke softly, not knowing the reaction she'd receive. "Is this a bad time?"

"Erin?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I should've probably told you my name. I just assumed you still had my number. I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"No, I still have your number, I just didn't look at the caller ID before I answered. My agent has been calling me all day. I just assumed it was him," he explained. "I'm sorry for the hostile answer. It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, I got home from work and my roommate had your Extra interview on. I just thought I'd call and congratulate you on your success," she excused.

"Thanks, I can't believe you saw that. That was horrifying," he laughed.

"I found it interesting. Quite disheartening as well."

"Disheartening?" Jay questioned.

"You've been in love Jay. The kind of only dreams," she quoted. "I'm kind of jealous, and also happy for you," she whispered softly.

"Happy for me?" Jay questioned. "What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"You fell in love after me. I mean I get it. You're gorgeous, and talented, and a nice guy. Why wouldn't some girl fall in love with you," she rambled.

"What do you mean some girl?" Jay asked. His voice sounding like he was smiling. Why was this asshole smiling? "Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous. It's been ten years. I am so over you," she stated. As if he couldn't hear the lies in her voice.

"You sound jealous. But since we're talking about it. I was thinking about you. You're the one I was in love with," Jay smiled into the phone. He was in love with her, was being the key word, as in not any more, past tense, in the past.

"I was in love with you too Jay," she wiped a tear.

"We had a good run at it, didn't we?" Jay said. Erin could hear the emotion in his voice. Jay never got emotional, unless it was that one time she was telling him she was leaving.

XXX

 _She leaned against the side of the couch staring at the door. Her packed bags sat at her feet. She stared in the direction of the door when she heard a key in the door._

" _Hey Er, I got a call back tomorrow!" Jay announced as he stepped in the apartment. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked confused. "I thought we had dinner plans tomorrow night."_

" _We did," Erin swallowed and stood up. "But I'm leaving, I've packed my car," Erin started. This is when Jay looked around, half of the decorations and objects in the apartment gone. "I can't do this anymore."_

" _Can't do what?" Jay tried to swallow his tears._

" _I can't sit here every day waiting for you to commit," she explained. "I'm done, we've know each other since middle school. I thought we would end up together, I was wrong and I'm sorry for holding you back," Erin bent down to pick up her bags and continued towards Jay and the door._

 _"You can't be serious," Jay wiped a tear. "After we've been through? You're just going to bail because I haven't said I love you?" Jay spat out._

" _I wish I wasn't Jay. But, I'm done being the only one who's contributing to this relationship," she leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll always love you," she whispered and left the apartment._

 _Jay stood staring at the door in disbelief. He reached into his pocket grabbed the black velvet box and pulled it out. He opened the box and revealed the diamond ring to the emptiness of his apartment._

XXX

"You know, that night you left?" Jay paused. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was going to propose. I had the ring in my pocket ready to pull it out," he confessed. "I didn't want you tied down to some loser wanna be actor. So that day, I didn't just get a call back, I got a full time gig on some TV show. I didn't want to tell you that then, because I didn't want you to marry me for my success," he wiped a tear.

"I never knew that," Erin responded.

"I didn't expect you too. I mean you left, and never even looked back. I was so shocked I couldn't even fight for you. I never said I love you, because I was afraid if I did I would lose you. I couldn't lose you," he admitted.

"I never stopped loving you," Erin admitted. "Earlier, when I said I loved you? I lied, because my love for you is still going strong."

"I never stopped loving you either," Jay whispered.


End file.
